Intervertebral implants are usually inserted after removal of a damaged disk. The implant is contoured to fit into the interbody space between two adjacent vertebrae. The insertion of the implant between two vertebrae is often challenging. During operation, the adjacent vertebrae are separated by applying sufficient distraction force. The implant is then positioned in the interbody space between the vertebrae.
Existing apparatus for inserting implants in the intervertebral space typically include guide members separated by a spreader. The implant is positioned forwardly of the spreader. The spreader is movable forwardly and rearwardly between the guide members by a drive member. As the spreader is advanced forwardly, the guide members separate the adjacent vertebrae so that the implant may be positioned between the vertebrae. Typically, the implant remains in contact with the guide members as it is advanced forwardly and inserted in the intervertebral space. Thus, the implant is subjected to axial force and shearing.